Extinction
by SailingNepeta
Summary: No one thought it would ever happen. No one actually thought it would ever fucking happen. All anyone could possibly do was stare like fucking idiots, or deer in headlights. The bomb boomed down, wiping the very existence off the planet. Survivors were rare. If survivors were found, they had gone crazy or mutated. Some mutations were worse than others. Some actually became humans.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Happy new years! I got rid of the "A Wish" Series... It was too confusing and I could not keep up, I no longer enjoyed or had interest in continuing that one... I am going to attempt a remake and this is it- I really hope it is more understandable and a lot more well written. Enjoy! :) ALSO! This will be KARKAT AND KANAYA'S (A little sollux, more in the next chapter) perspective- and only theirs, the other was was just too hard to keep up with. I didn't do quirks because I already wrote this forgetting about the quirks and I really don't want to go all the way back and change that because it is a pain in the ass. The next chapter will have quirks! I'm sorry! Enjoy! :) Alot of ships run through this series... Hmm...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

No one thought it would ever happen. No one actually thought it would ever fucking happen. All anyone could possibly do was stare like fucking idiots, or deer in headlights. The bomb boomed down, wiping the very existence off the planet. Survivors were rare. If survivors were found, they had gone crazy or mutated. Some mutations were worse than others. Some actually became _humans_. Disgusting human beings who only care for greed, pleasure, or sometimes even pain. That was probably the worst mutation of all. And even more unfortunate, Karkat Vantas was affected.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are now human.

You curse under your breath as you begin contemplating if killing yourself would be the better way to go. You examine your hands relizing that the color is no longer grey but a kinda tan. You scowl and sit down to think. _"__Those lucky assholes!" _You yell in your mind- and find yourself mumbling it. You couldn't keep your mouth shut for fuck. _"Turning into damn animals and shit." _Your talking to yourself now. Fuck. _"I __can't fucking believe this shit How the fuck am I even alive? This fucking Narrator is just putting me through fucking hell! Why can't I just die!?" _Your yelling. Fucking fantastic. You grip at your mouth and think more. Then your realize that humans are so frail. You could die from anything. Humans can fucking get cut with fucking paper! _"goddamnit Karkat, pull yourself together! You have to be the strong one! These other fuckasses wouldn't survive a minute!"  
_

You clenched your fist as you continued deep into your thoughts. They're all dead. all of them. Images of colored blood splatted across your mind. Images of Gamzee, Sollux, and Terezi haunted your memories and it made you pissed that you could have spent more time with them, and done more. You couldn't now. The area surrounding you was like a desert. Nothingness. No one in sight and no trace of life. Something flashed out in the distance. You narrowed your eyes, trying to make out the flash. What the fuck? You squeezed your eyelids together and leaned forward, hoping for something, ANYTHING, that resembled life. The flashing stopped. But then reflected light like a mirror into the sky. You picked yourself up and ran over to the hill, realizing it was nothing but a bracelet. A small tear traced down your skin. It was no-longer red. The tear was a color of nothingness. Reflecting how you felt, and how your mind remained. You picked the bracelet up. It had kitten charms on it. This was defiantly Nepeta's. And it was most defiantly made by Kanaya. That girl could do anything. You examine the glass beads, they held all the colors of our blood, followed with ceramic hearts with each symbol. You cried out Nepeta's name, and hoped for the familiar excited pounce she always gave you when everything was ok. Nothing. You picked the bracelet up to find there was a heart that opened up. It had a picture of himself in it, his face was disgusted and he tried to block his face from the closed the golden heart and threw the bracelet over the terrain.

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you heart a clanking noise.

You had already gotten used to your form. Your hair is still black, your skin is a pale white, and your lips were a pink. Oh well. you ignore your beautiful features for a second and see something glimmering in the sun. You picked yourself up, smoothed your skirt and walked over to it, like a proper human being. You bent down to pick it up, as you do you realize it is your work. You glance at it and remember you had made the bracelet for Nepeta days before the explosion. You had made sure it was invincible- for Aradia had warned you that it may need to be invincible if she didn't want it to be blown up. Kanaya thought she was being sarcastic, like the other silly human beings- but unfortunately, she was not. Note to self- Aradia is literate. You examine the bracelet more. Who could have thrown it? It could not have been the wind- the wind never blew here. You knew that well enough. You hear loud cursing just hills away. Could it be...? Someone is alive? You pick yourself up and ignore the rule of being proper. This was far more important. You ran until you saw a figure laying in the sand, red blood surrounded the body. You let out a scream and ran over to the body. When you lifted the unconscious body, you relized the features. The brown eyes, the brown hair- and the extremely angry look on his mouth. That look never went away. You cry out Karkat's name, but he only answers with a slight smile. How could this had happened to him? You look around. Nothing could have killed him, unless...You lay Karkat on the sand and run to where he was laying. Blood drenched the sand and his twin knive-dagger-round-thingy's were there. What were those things called again? He must have tried to commit suicide. Karkat opened his eyes.

"Kanaya?" You turn quickly to see him laying there like a helpless puppy. "Where-wheres Nepeta?" He asks quickly trying to hold back the blood he was to cough up. "Shh, I will tell you later- we have to get you cleaned up..." Kanaya ran over to him. She had remembered a few days after the explosion she had found some water over by a beautiful hill. Grass. Water. Food. You face palm x4 times. "Stupid...stupid..." You whispered to yourself. "Karkat- we have supplies just a few miles away... Just try to hang in there and don't make any dynamism." Karkat showed defiance, but then knew that she was right. The pain was too immense for him to handle- Kanaya knew that from observance from his face. You held back feelings as you tried to carry Karkat to the hill. It wasn't that far- or it wasn't that far if you remembered the distance emendation was correct. You looked up at the sun. The heat was getting to you- your legs weakened as you felt as if you were to collapse. You couldn't do that though- it would only bring more distress to Karkat. Instead, you move more quickly. You may have well used your legs as much as you can before they weaken and fail you.

**Countless Hours Later...**

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and were you dead?

You sat up, but was welcomed with a sharp pain. You slowly laid yourself back down and examined what was covering your wound in your stomach. A simple white ribbon with your blood stained on it. Where the fuck were you? You turned your body and tried to ignore the pain. Sticks. You were in a fucking stick cottage thingy. What. The Fuck. Were you dead? If not, who the hell could have built this? You then relized how Kanaya had rescued you. Oh, great. Everyone is going to think that your a fucking coward. _"You are one. Trying to kill yourself so you could run away from what you were FEELING. How fucking ridiculous, Karkat." _You moaned and tried to close your eyes to get back to sleep. But it seemed impossible. Images of the dead flashed in pictures in your mind. Suddenly, you heard a rustling noise. Kanaya peeked in where you were. "Oh! Your awake! Greetings." Kanaya didn't smile when she said this. "How are you feeling?" She asked sympathetically. "LIKE I GOT HIT BY A FUCKING TRUCK!" You yell at her. "Good- your normal." Kanaya smiled. "I'll get some water. Would you care for something to eat?" She asked.

"YEA. THAT WOULD BE NICE!"

"What would you care for?"

"Anything- I'm starving..."

"Alright! I will get some fruits."

You sighed and blushed as she started to leave.

"Kanaya-"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Kanaya smiled and nodded silently as she left to gather the fruit. You blush a red. You have always blushed, cried, and bled red, so it didn't feel unnatural. You turned to your side and kept thinking.

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you are gathering fruit.

The gathering was easier than you expected. Tomato, grapes, and oranges were strangely in one single place. There was plenty of watermelon just above a hill and a vineyard just next to it. It was just a tad suspicious- but you didn't care. Surviving was the first thing on your mind right now, not suspicious fruit. As you had harvested everything you needed- you placed each succulent fruit into the basket you wove a few days before you found Karkat. You were afraid that he would have died. Fortunately, you found the right ingredients to compose a medicine. Your lusus had taught you how to heal since you were little. You had mixed the serum with a touch of Lavender to keep the stench of the powerful medication away. You heaved the basket up on your shoulders and began to walk over to the cottage you had built. It was a ways away- but you knew that Karkat could could back until then. As you were just a few paces away from the cottage, you heard a yelp. You dropped your basket, causing the watermelon to explode on impact. You ran over to the river where you heard the noise. It was Sollux...He was buried under rock and their was a red butterfly on his nose. Kanaya noticed the butterfly didn't flinch as she ran towards Sollux. It just barely flinched. "Sollux! What happened?" You scream at him. You look at the butterfly. "A-Aradia?"

Oooh... Cliffhanger! Next chapter to be posted soon! :D Please review! This is my first story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! See you on chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! SQUUEEE! Thanks for your awesome reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! Here's the next chapter of Extinction! (This includes some Sollux x Aradia) I extremely hope you enjoy reading these as how much I enjoy writing them! Alright... REMEMBER: We are continuing on Kanaya's perspective. So you are Kanaya right now... Enjoy! :)

...

**PREVIOUSLY:**

You look at the butterfly. "A-Aradia?"

**NOW:**

Sollux scowled. "Ye2, she's a fuckiing butterfly- now can you plea2e help me?!"

You nod slowly as you begin to dig Sollux up and out of the rubble. "How Did You Get In This Mess In The First Place, Sollux?" Sollux wiped his blonde hair. "ii don't want two talk about iit." He said quickly without hesitation. One of his eyes were blue, the other hazel. "Where'2 my gla22es!?" He yelled irritated at the butterfly, covering his eyes, feeling exposed. You looked at Sollux, hopelessness drowned your body. He was yelling at a red butterfly, for god's sake. Aradia's new form seemed to giggle as she flew over behind a rock and retrieved his glasses for him. "Je2us AA..." The butterfly then landed back on Sollux's nose. Sollux gave Aradia a stern look and she flew over and rested on his shoulder and lovingly fluttered her wings in response. Sollux smiled and got up, facing Kanaya. "Thank2. Hey- would you po22iibly know where to go- for food and stuff?" He asked you. You frowned and pointed to the east. "The Cottage Is Over There, Behind That Tree- Can't You See It? There's Shelter There. And Karkat's Over There Too." You respond. Sollux's face lit up like a firefly. "KK? Can ii see hiim?" He asked, desperately wanting to speak to a good friend. "When He Betters Himself And Is Healed- Yes You May. But Not Right Now." You replied.

"Plea2e?"

"No. Well, I Suppose So, But I Have To Give Him The Fruit-"

You look over to where all the crushed fruit laid. You sigh. "I Must Collect More Fruit Though, Would You Care To Help?" You asked Sollux, trying not to sound desperate. Sollux nodded in response, and Aradia seemed to nod too. As you collected fruit, you joked and talked about books. Although it seemed as if you were talking to yourself, Aradia listened as Sollux ignored you. Anytime Aradia agreed with you, she would flutter her wings. When she disagreed she would lay on her wings. When she laughed- well, you didn't know how to tell if she was laughing... When the fruit was all collected, you, Sollux, and Aradia began to walk over to the cottage. "What happened to KK? Why iis he 2o hurt?" Sollux asked while heaving up a watermelon. "He attempted suicide. He wounded his stomach brutally with his daggers..." You responded sympathetically. Sollux looked shocked. "Oh.." was all he could manage to say. When they finally reached the cottage, Karkat was yelling at them. "HOW LONG DOES IT FUCKING TAKE TO GET FRUIT!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Aradia flew in and dropped a grape on Karkat. Karkat took the grape, examining it like the red butterfly poisoned it or something of that nature. Karkat hesitated the grape, but then popped it into his mouth realizing it was not tampered with or contaminated.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and that butterfly is freaking the fuck out of you.

Kanaya came in with Sollux and offered fruit to you. Sollux stood there, examining you like you were the ugliest painting he had ever seen in his fucking life. You scowled at him and Sollux left. Kanaya came in with the butterfly in her palm and walked over to you. Oh hell no- shes not going to- to late. Kanaya walked over to you with the butterfly and allowed it to land on you. You glared at the red butterfly. "WHAT IS THIS!?" You yell. Kanaya smiled. "It's Aradia." Karkat let out a yelp and fell off his bed. "FUCK." Aradia giggled and flew back to Kanaya, propping itself down on her shoulder, fluttering her wings. "SHE STILL AND FOREVER WILL SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME- NO MATTER WHAT FORM SHE IS IN!" You yell at the top of your lungs. Kanaya put a finger up to her lips. "Hush...I Hear Something..." You glare at Kanaya. "HAHAHA, NO! A FUCKING BUTTERFLY-GHOST-DEAD-ARADIA THING WAS ON ME! I MIGHT AS WELL-" Kanaya slapped you in the face with her hand. You instantly fall silent, but not for very long. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" You yell at her. Kanaya gives you a glare. "Do I Have To Sew Your Mouth Shut? Enclosing It From Talking And Nutrition?" She told you, but this only brought you more rage. But then, you decided to shut the fuck up because you heard something too. It was Sollux, talking to himself. was he...crying? Karkat snickered and tuned in on what Sollux was saying.

"...Everyone...Everyone2 dead!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, the words were pain filled.  
Kanaya frowned. "And theiir never, ever, comiing back thii2 tiime..." Aradia flew out the cottage and landed on Sollux. Sollux smiled, but pain still lingered beneath it. "At lea2t ii have you AA..." The butterfly glowed. Literally. The fucking butterfly was fucking GLOWING! Sollux looked up at it as it moved t words the lake. You run outside with Kanaya following. The butterfly was glowing and sparkling uncontrollably.

Your name is Aradia Megido and you are changing forms.

Everyone surrounded you in awe. You giggled. Has nobody seen metamorphosis? You spin around in the air- enjoying the last seconds airborne. You were to become human is 3...2...1... Pain struck you like reality to A princess. You yelled out. And fell to the ground. When you saw your hands- you smiled uncontrollably. You were finally human. You jumped out of your hiding place and ran over to Sollux and gave him a peck on the cheek. You came to Kanaya and hugged her, but when you reached Karkat his eyes widened and he limped back into the cottage. Was he still afraid of you? Silly Karkat... You spun around enjoying the feel of the ground on you once again in a week. The only difference to it was that your hair was a dark brunette and your eyes were brown also. You giggled as you ran over to the cottage grabbing some fruit and engulfing it. You were soooo hungry! The watermelon was like heaven! Or being in a dream bubble! Sollux walked up to you, cautiously. You looked up at him, smiled, and patted the ground for him to sit next to you. Sollux smiled and joined you as he also got a piece of the watermelon to eat with you. After you were done chewing you decided to speak. "S0llux! Hey! That was a clumsy fall d0wn the river! 0u0" You say loudly under your breath. Sollux blushed in embarrassment. "Hey! You can't blame me! That a22hole of a turtle was beckoniing me!" Sollux laughed, jokingly. Aradia giggled along. Suddenly, you heard a walking sound. Sollux turned around and laughed. "It's fuckiing Ampora!" Then, a rock got thrown at his head and Sollux got knocked out. K.O. Eridan laughed. Now- we shall be the Fish Dick, now shall we?

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you knocked that filthy lowblood landweller out.

Ara is looking at you angrily. "Wwhat? Something wwrong, Ara? Oh! Thats right! I knocked your lowwblood boyfriend out! Haha, that bastard deserved it!" Ha! You shure showed that bitch! Holy shit. She's coming at you... with a fucking...watermelon? Ha! That cant stop Eridan Ampor- You are now knocked out. Shit.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are healing rather quickly.

You can stand up and walk. The medicine Kanaya gave you was fucking digusting, but it helped a ton. You scratch your arm. There's a rash on it, following something like hives. You call for Kanaya and show her your arm. "Oh...My God..." She says silently. "MY THROAT FEELS LIKE ITS GOING TO FUCKING EXPLODE TOO! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING KANAYA!?" Kanaya remained silent. "Karkat, Go Lie Down..." "WHAT!?"

"Go Lie Down!" She yells.

You have never seen her like this before.

"Ok!"

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you know Karkat's going to die.

Alright! That wraps up this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! :) See you on the next chapter! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

This story has been discontinued.

This profile is no longer active.

Find my new account as "Terezisaur"

Thanks for tuning in though! :)


End file.
